¿Eres en verdad el amor de mi vida?
by Kurayami Vamp
Summary: Bueno .. ps soi nueva es mi primer fic un Sasunaru ... espero que les guste nn - "Cómo le extraño" Ese fue el pensamiento del chico pelinegro.No podia dejar de pensar en aquel momento en el que sus labios se rozaron Con los de ... EL! actualizado!
1. Recordando

Yo... pues yo soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, antes leia historias aquí pero Cuando Comencé a escribir las mías pues me decidí a Crear mi cuenta.

Espero que les guste mi primer historia... Y es un Sasunaru la mala redacción se Debe a lo mismo. Pero denle una oportunidad.

Y déjenme algun review n / / / n ... porfazz

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-senpai solo yo los utilizo a mi conveniencia para dar forma a mis ideas retorcidas.

U.A

* * *

**Cap. 1: Recordando**

- "Cómo le extraño" --

Ese fue el pensamiento del chico pelinegro, era el frio y no Solía Expresar sus sentimientos. Sabía que eso no era lo correcto, no debía pensar eso, Sabia que no era lo correcto ... entonces ¿Por qué eso PENSABA?

Ellos no querian que pasara pero así fue ... Por un momento fugaz sus labios se rozaron con los de él. Fue tan solo unos segundos y por Aun así había sido una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en toda su vida.

Tal vez para Naruto, el otro chico, el beso no significo nada pero al parecer Sasuke no lo había olvidado tan Fácilmente ya que lo recordaba muy seguido.

Justo en ese momento en el que Sasuke Pensó tanto en el, este lo llamo, al parecer Tenía algo que proponerle ...

-Hey Sasuke, que tal!, Solo yo te llamaba para ... em ... Bueno Quería saber si tu podrías ...- lo interrumpe Sasuke

-Dobe Espera, al menos déjame primero saludar.

-Etto ... Gomen Sasuke ... bien yo quería decirte que si tu podrías venir conmigo a ... Comer y mis amigos.

-Mmm ... suena bien, ¿Y qué comeremos?-preguntó el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

_Ramen!-Contestó energico Naruto.

-Ja ... eso suponía ... ¿Y a qué hora nos vemos?

_A Las 3 en Ichiraku ... Hasta entonces Dattebayo!-Concluyó el Rubio.

Estaba feliz Sasuke, lo volvería a ver, no en las circunstancias que él hubiera querido pero lo Veria.

Sasuke Estaba arreglándose para verse con él, Se sentía tan nervioso y extraño pareciera Qué iba a ser su primera cita, no Ni siquiera en su primera cita estuvo tan nervioso. Término de Bañarse y de arreglarse y salió rumbo a Ichiraku en su auto. Llegó exactamente a las 3 en punto, y Entró todo el mundo volteo a verlo, y cómo no hacerlo si además de ser Sasuke Uchiha, Iba a un puesto de comida rápida vestido con un traje. Pero en especial había un grupo de chicas que se Quedaron mirándolo.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí dijo una chica Sasuke?-Pelirrosa.

-N-No lo sé, pero se ve muy elegante-dijo una chica pelinegra.

-Tal vez venga a una cita-dijo una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

-NO! Sasuke no puede! No Se Debe, no!-Dijo Sakura Exaltada

-Pero porque te importa tanto que una venga, Sakura --

-Porque aquí no tiene que hacer nada! Ino --

-Ya chicas dejen de discutir ... que si Siguen gritando Así Sasuke-san se dara cuenta de qué hablamos de él --

-Está bien Hinata, creo que tienes razón-le dijo Sakura

-Oigan chicas y no creen que deberíamos quedarnos para averiguar A qué viene Sasuke?-Dijo Ino

-N-no creo que sea buena idea-Hinata No estaba para nada de Acuerdo con la idea de Ino, a ella no le gustaba espiar a la gente Porque Sabía que no era lo correcto.

De pronto alguien más Entro a Ichiraku y Sasuke se giro y allí INMEDIATAMENTE Fue Cuando lo Volvió a ver, iba entrando y riéndose con sus amigos. Las chicas tambien los Vieron entrar.

-Ven, yo Sabía que Sasuke no vendría aquí A UNA CITA-dijo Sakura aliviada.

-Y quién dijo que no, qué tal si se van juntos-dijo Ino

-No, Naruto-kun no haría eso, además el me quiere y yo confio en el-dijo Hinata al ver las intenciones en las palabras de Ino, si, era verdad al fin el sueño de Hinata Estaba realizado, era la novia oficial de Naruto Uzumaki-Bueno podemos irnos ahora, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Pero yo quiero saber a qué viene ellos aquí!, Ya se Hinata, tú nos dirás todo lo que paso el día de hoy --

-Pe-Pero porque tienes tanto interés en saber que Harán Ino?-Preguntó Hinata continuo Y luego-A-además yo sé que Naruto-kun no me guardaría secretos --

-Entonces nos vamos, pero tú nos tienes que decir todo lo que paso el día de hoy-concluyó Hinata Ino sin dar lugar una réplica alguna por parte de Hinata.

Iban saliendo de Ichiraku y hubo alguien que se percató de que las chicas de Salia ahí.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?-Pensó Sasuke pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos con Respecto a su ex novia y ese era el nuevo motivo para sonreír hasta ahora su mejor amigo Naruto.

* * *

Bueno ps hasta aquí dejo el 1er cap.

Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena para esto de Redactar pero Denme una oportunidad y Déjenme Algún examen pliis n / / n

Les prometo que hace mi dattebayo Esfuerzo alcalde!

¡Ah, por si no quedo claro Hinata es novia de Naruto y Sakura es la ex de Sasuke

Me voy by:Patty (Hanna Keiri)


	2. Intenciones

AAM ... Lamento la demora pero es que tuuve que ir a la convención de anime(uy que Sacrificio) xD

Pero bueno en fin. Grax a todos los que leen mi historia, espero que les este gustando.

Ya sin más ps...aqui está el segundo cap., espero que les guste.

* * *

**Cap. 2. Intenciones.**

_-¿Que hace ella aqui?-_ se preguntaba Sasuke, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Sasuke, ven a conocer a mis amigos-dijo Naruto tan energico como siempre

-Oh si ya voy-

-Bien, ellos son: Shikamaru, Lee y Neji-dijo el rubio señalando a cada uno- él-señalo hacia Sasuke-es mi amigo Sasuke, ya sé que tiene cara de amargado pero les agradará

-Ey,que te pasa dobe, yo amargado?!-reprochó Sasuke

-Ya, ya, vaya si que son problemáticos ustedes dos-(adivinen quien dijo esto xD)-intervino Shikamaru

-Es que el teme de Sasuke!-se defendio Naruto, pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió-Ya Naruto, no me importan sus explicaciones, yo sólo vine a comer y me gustaría hacer eso-

-Está bien Shikamaru,gomen-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza y continuó-bueno,entonces vayamos a comer!

Y así se encontraban los 5 comiendo ramen y platicando animadamente, claro todos excepto Sasuke quien sólo se dedicaba a observar al Uzumaki y reirse de sus bromas. Después de un rato Sasuke seguía observando a Naruto detenidamente y éste ni cuenta se daba, después volvió a ver a Sasuke, bueno a su plato de ramen el cuál estaba lleno y le prehuntó:

-Oye Sasuke, no vas a comerte tu ramen?-pero el Uchiha ni cuenta se dio de que Naruto le hablaba y el rubio volvió a preguntar-Sasuke! te vas a comer ese ramen?!-esta vez levantando un poco la voz para que el pelinegro lo oyera, pero ni así logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke, el pelinegro no se dio cuenta hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en el rostro y su cerebro empezó a crearse ilusiones en las que Naruto continuaba acercandose a él hasta que de nuevo pudo volver a sentirlo sobre sus labios...fue mágico.

Pero sólo era su imaginación.

De vuelta a la realidad, Naruto seguía gritando como desesperado

-¡SASUKEEE!!TE VAS A COMER TU RAMEEN!!!-entonces le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo volver a donde estaba

-Oye, porqué me pegas dobe??!-

-PORQUE NO ME HACES CASO!!!,LLEVO 2 HORAS DICIENDOTE QUE SI TE VAS A COMER ESE RAMEN!!!-

-Ah, era por eso-dijo Sasuke tranquilo y algo arrogante y continuó-Ah, si puedes tom...-no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto comenzó a devorar el ramen y todos lo veían algo extrañados y con una gotita en la cabeza(¬_¬U)

Después de un rato los amigos de Naruto se fueron dejandolos a él y a Sasuke un momento en el que todo se quedo en silencio...hasta que Sasuke decidió romper el silencio.

-Eem...ah, Naruto y...-de pronto se le ocurrió una idea-¿te gustaría venir a mi departamento, para conversar un poco más en...privado-

-Pues, suena bien-

-Pero, no tienes nada que hacer esta noche?, no intervengo en algun compromiso?-expresó Sasuke algo...preocupado.

-Aam...dejame pensar,...hoy no es mi cumpleaños, ni el de Hinata, ni nuestro aniversario o algo asi; no, creo que no tengo nada que hacer...-

-Entonces,¿quieres venir?-pregunto Sasuke con algo de perversidad en su tono cosa que Naruto no noto

-Oh,si! vamos!-y salió de Ichiraku ramen junto con su amigo Sasuke sin saber lo que le esperaba al estar ellos dos solos.

* * *

Ok, hasta aqui el segundo capi, espero que les guste, ya para el siguiente prometo que ya va a haber yaoi!!

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, y dejenme algun review!! nwn & noo se preokupen que yaa vendra el yaoi y no se arrepentiran dattebayo xD

oh si, se me olvidaba, no creo que pueda actualizar pronto, lo mas probable es hasta después de Navidad como por el cumple de Hinata

y a ver si hago un one-shot en su cumple NaruHina 8-)....yaame voi hastaa pronto

y Feeliiz Naviidad!!!haappy chemiiqal christmaz xD(jeje esk se me salio el espiritu chemiqaleroh!) ya aioz3


	3. Llevando A Cabo el plan Parte 1

Aam…lamento la demora pero es que fue Navidad y todo eso, además no estuve en mi casa y no podía actualizar porque donde estaba no había internet y asi.

Pero bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capi, espero que les guste ah en este si hay algo de yaoi, ojala que les guste y déjenme algún review plis...n.n

* * *

**Cap. 3: Llevando a cabo el plan**

-Entonces,¿quieres venir?-pregunto Sasuke con algo de perversidad en su tono cosa que Naruto no noto

-Oh,si! vamos!-y salió de Ichiraku ramen junto con su amigo Sasuke sin saber lo que le esperaba al estar ellos dos solos.

Ambos subieron al auto de Sasuke para ir a su departamento y dentro de este Naruto tan enérgico como siempre comenzó a decir:

-Será genial!!,Comeremos dulces y nos quedaremos despiertos hasta el amanecer y jugaremos juegos de mesa....y cantaremos...-hasta que fue interrupido

-Si claro(sarcásticamente)yo cantando!y lo peor, contigo dobe...-dijo Sasuke burlandose un poco de su amigo

-Hay!como si tu cantaras tan bien, teme!-dijo Naruto algo indignado

-Ya callate o te vas caminando a mi casa!!-

-Bueno..no cantamos_(hehe yo si cantare)..._pero nos la pasaremos genial!!-concluyó Naruto energico

-(susurrando)Si Naruto, será divertidisimo-dijo Sasuke con un tono entre macabro y lujurioso.(N/A:OMG!!hasta a mi me dio miedoo:S)

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Sasuke y éste abrio la puerta y entraron de lo más normal,después que Naruto entró Sasuke y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro cerró la puerta lentamente.

Naruto se tumbó al sofá y Sasuke se fue hacia la cocina y desde alli le dijo a Naruto

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Emm...si!,quiero jugo de manzana!-dijo el rubio muy inocente; a lo que Sasuke le respondió

-Por favor Naruto,jugo de manzana?!ya no estamos en el preescolar!, te servire un tequila-

-Mmm...pues ya qué-pensó el rubio. Y después de unos minutos Sasuke salió de la cocina con los tequilas. Sasuke le dio el suyo a Naruto y el ojiazul lo bebió, cuando terminó puso una cara de asco(N/A:No sé komo expresarLo n.n)y pensó:-_Wakala, apoco esto es lo que toma Sasuke?!!_-no comentó nada al respecto hasta que Sasuke le ofreció otro

-Y bien?¿Quieres otro?-Naruto guardó silencio un momento y al parecer Sasuke lo tomó como un sí ya que se dirigió a la cocina diciendo:-Creo que lo mejor será que traiga aqui la botella, y también la de sake!-dijo algo animado y salió de la cocina trayendo consigo la botella del tequila,la del sake y hasta una de vino!, le sirvió de nuevo a su compañero primero tequila,después siguió con el sake y el vino, el cuál al parecer fue el menos desagradable para Naruto;ya que constantemente se servía vino e iba aumentando la és de un rato Naruto se encontraba muy alcoholizado al punto de casi quedar inconsciente, en consecuencia de esto, se quedó dormido en el sofá de Sasuke,por el contrario de Naruto, el pelinegro se encontraba muy consciente y en sus 5 sentidos.

-_Jaja, mi plan funcionó, ahora nada ni nadie me detendran y serás todo mio Naruto-_susurró Sasuke a nadie en particular

Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto desesperada y apasionadamente, después de unos segundos bajó la velocidad y tomo a Naruto por el mentón entreabriendo un poco los labios del rubio para después volver a besarlo pero esta vez más despacio e intoduciendo su lengua en la boca de éste recorriendola y disfrutando de su dulce sabor y jugueteando con su és empezó a perder el control y despojó a Naruto(quien seguía dormido)de su chaqueta y su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras besaba su cuello és quién sabe cómo, Sasuke logró llevar a Naruto hasta su cama y le bajó los pantalones y la ropa comenzó a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo de Naruto con su boca hasta que llegó a su objetivo:el miembro del Uzumaki...........

* * *

o.O hasta aki el capi...ya sé ke me tarde.. GOMEN!!peero esqe teniia cosas k hacer....(NO ME ODIIEN!!!T_T)[naah....estaba leyendo el manga de Death Note xP...-tuu callatee!!!!!-]

Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción al yaoi...el cuál continuara en el otro kapi ñ.ñ

Jeje..bueno me voi y siganme leyendoo NOO MEE ODIIEN X ABANDOONAR TT_TT!!!!! y djenme reviews!!!!

Ya aiioz ^.^

Byy:Patty(Hanna Kyruu)


	4. Llevando a cabo el plan Parte 2

Mucho tiempo, lo sé..pero es que..GOMEN!!TT_TT pero weno ya le sigo con el yaoi….

Disclaimer: naruto no es mio, blablabla…es de Masashi kishimoto, yo solo lo utilizo blablabla….ya

* * *

**Cap. 4: Llevando a cabo el plan(II)**

Sasuke comenzó a besar a Naruto desesperada y apasionadamente, después de unos segundos bajó la velocidad y tomo a Naruto por el mentón entreabriendo un poco los labios del rubio para después volver a besarlo pero esta vez más despacio e intoduciendo su lengua en la boca de éste recorriendola y disfrutando de su dulce sabor y jugueteando con su és empezó a perder el control y despojó a Naruto(quien seguía dormido)de su chaqueta y su camisa y comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras besaba su cuello és quién sabe cómo, Sasuke logró llevar a Naruto hasta su cama y le bajó los pantalones y la ropa comenzó a bajar recorriendo el cuerpo de Naruto con su boca hasta que llegó a su objetivo: el miembro del Uzumaki...lo metió dentro de su boca y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su lengua, pero después se detuvo al ver que Naruto se movía, se quitó bruscamente de encima de él.

Después de percatarse de que Naruto no había despertado volvió a besarlo de nuevo. Después de eso Sasuke movió a Naruto de modo que quedara bocabajo y comenzó a penetrarlo sintiendo un gran placer al hacerlo y con cada embestida ese placer aumentaba; pronto alcanzó el orgasmo y cayó cansado a un lado del Uzumaki quedando profundamente dormido y feliz porque por fin Naruto era completamente suyo.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó cuando los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación. Abrió los ojos lentamente, volteó un poco y lo vio allí durmiendo junto a él y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego acaricio levemente el rostro de Naruto y se levanto de la cama, se dio un baño y después de vestirse fue a despertar al otro chico.

S: Naruto…despierta

N: Ah,…5 minutos más- y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada

S: Vamos Naruto ya levántate!- y lo tiró de la cama.

Naruto se levantó algo adolorido por el golpe y dijo:- Sasuke, no debiste hacer eso!

S: Oh, si debí, si no nunca hubieras despertado

N: Hum…y a todo esto…¿Qué hago en tu casa?

Sasuke se puso nervioso, no sabía que inventarle a Naruto porque no podía decirle la verdad…aún no.

N: Ah, ya recuerdo, bueno un poco…ayer vinimos a tu casa…pero no recuerdo más

S: Ah si, eso pasó y después creo que debimos dormirnos, mi memoria falla después de eso.

Después todo quedo en silencio y sólo se oía el tic-tac del reloj hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

N: Bueno Sasuke, gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí pero ahora me debo ir a mi casa.

S: Si, y cuando quieras puedes regresar amigo.

N: Si, hasta luego.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, xke tengo weba…luego aktualizo, maz pronto q antes :D aiios


	5. Problemas

Hola gente, he vuelto! Okno. Pero ya por fin actualizo este fic, ya que estoy de vacaciones y además no me había llegado la inspiración para continuar con algo bueno pero por fin, llegó algo a mi mente y aquí está el resultado…pronto actualizo mi otro fic. Ya ahora si, el capi.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece…es de Masashi kishimoto, yo sólo lo amo y lo utilizo a mi conveniencia C:

Cap. 5: ¿Problemas?

N: Bueno Sasuke, gracias por haberme dejado dormir aquí pero ahora me debo ir a mi casa.

S: Si, y cuando quieras puedes regresar amigo.

N: Si, hasta luego

Y así Naruto salió de casa de Sasuke rumbo a su casa, pero casi a punto de llegar se encontró con Hinata…bueno si es que a eso se le puede llamar encuentro, ya que ella no lo había visto y chocó con él pero con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo(Hinata quedó sobre Naruto), al darse cuenta de esto Hinata intentó levantarse rápidamente, y cuando lo hizo trato de alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible para que Naruto no notara lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba, pero éste la detuvo, la tomó del brazo, la acercó hacia él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Hinata seguía avergonzada pero poco a poco iba cediendo a sus impulsos y terminó por corresponder. Después de ese repentino beso Naruto se fue a su casa sin decir nada, pero su sonrojo hablaba por él.

Hinata seguía algo sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto, sin duda que le agradó pero después de salir de ese bello pensamiento su mente se llenó de con otras dudas y cuestionamientos:

"Porqué Naruto no estaba en su casa?, él no sale tan temprano y además ni siquiera menciono algo respecto al desayuno al cuál no se presentó y ahora resulta que tampoco estaba en su casa…me pregunto con quién habrá estado…tal vez…NO!, él no pudo haberse quedado con Sasuke desde ayer!."

Hinata estaba molesta o quizás…celosa de que Naruto estuviese con alguien que no fuera ella y pero aún que haya pasado la noche con Sasuke. Decidió irse a su casa y dejar solo a Naruto para que reflexionara sobre sus acciones-si es que las había-y le diera alguna explicación.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata estaba desesperada porque Naruto no la había buscado en todo el día. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y Hinata salió molesta rumbo a casa de Naruto para reclamarle.

Llegó a casa de Naruto, entró sin tocar y gritando.

H: Naruto! ¿Con quién estuviste ayer?

Al ver, bueno escuchar que nadie contestaba, comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa y tal fue su sorpresa cuando entró a la habitación del chico y…lo vio…vio a su Naruto durmiendo profundamente. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza al verle asi de "indefenso" pero no llevó a cabo ninguna de ellas ya que, antes que todo era una chica decente, así que sin más se acercó a Naruto, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Mientras tanto Sasuke seguía indeciso sobre si debía revelarle a Naruto lo que había pasado en su casa y confesarle su amor o aguardar más tiempo hasta que Naruto algún día se fijase en él.

Finalmente se armó de valor y decidió ir a casa de Naruto, tal fue su suerte que al llegar vio a Hinata saliendo de la casa del rubio y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, así que sin más por hacer se fue con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos…pero una voz lo detuvo.

X: Sasuke…espera!

S: eh?...

X: Si, espera, quiero hablar contigo

S: Hablar?...de qué podríamos hablar tu y yo Hinata?

H: De Naruto

S: Que?De Naruto?

H: Si acaso no me doy a entender?...de Naruto

S: Bien…te escucho

H: No, aquí no podremos hablar con tranquilidad…vayamos a otro lugar si?

S: Está bien.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca y se sentaron en una banca para poder platicar.

S: Ahora si, dime…de que quieres hablar sobre Naruto?

H: Bien Sasuke, no estaré con rodeos así que iré directo al punto

S: ¿Qué quieres saber?

H: Qué paso el otro día en Ichiraku ramen?


	6. ¿Que esta tramando?

Perdoon por la tardanza! TT_TT, pero ya subi este capi, y les prometo que actualizare más seguido, lo que pasa es que tenia unos porblemitaas por ahi, no se han resuelto...pero bueno...Lo sientoo!TT_TT No volvere a descuidar tanto este Fanfiic deveraz!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto, creanme que si fueran mios...Todo Naruto sería un desastre,pero eso si Naruto y Hinata terminarian juntos OwO.

Bien, ya sin más les dejo el capi.

**

* * *

**

Cap. 6: ¿Qué está tramando?

S: ¿Qué quieres saber?

H: ¿Qué paso el otro día en Ichiraku ramen?

S: ¿Porqué?, acaso estás celosa de mi o de tu primo?-respondió irónicamente Sasuke.

H: Ja-ja-ja, esto es algo importante si no créeme que ni te voltearía a ver.

S: Lo mismo digo

H: Bien. Entonces dime, ¿Qué hicieron ustedes 3 con mi Naruto esa noche?

S: (nervioso)N-nada…platicar un rato, comer ramen, tu sabes

H: No,no sé por eso te pregunto, y…¿Qué pasó después?

S: Naruto y yo nos quedamos solos en Ichiraku y dijo que fuéramos a mi departamento…(al escuchar esto Hinata interrumpe)

H: Y para qué?

S: Tranquilízate,para platicar en privado y…mas tarde…mas tarde Naruto sugirió que…nosotros…bebieramos y…

H: Y que? Sasuke dímelo!

S: Y…eso es todo; nos embriagamos y se quedó dormido en mi casa.

H: Estás seguro?, eso es todo?-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

S: (Nervioso de nuevo)S-si…seguro.

Hinata se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar,pero al dar un par de pasos se giró para decirle a Sasuke: Y más te vale que lo que me dices haya sido toda la verdad…ah!otra cosa,¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto, él es mío!

Y después de decir esto se fue a su casa.

"_Y No te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto, él es mío!" _Se repetçía constantemente en la cabeza de Sasuke, sabía que por más que quisiera no podría alejarse de aquel chico al que amaba.

Hinata caminaba desesperada por las calles de Konoha y, repentinamente se detuvo frente a la casa de Sakura, tocó la puerta y Sakura abrió.

H: Sakura-chan, hola

S: Hola Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

H: Vengo de…luego te cuento,¿puedo pasar?

S: Si claro, pasa.

Ambas chicas entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

H: Bueno Sakura,vine tan tarde porque me gustaría…proponerte algo.

S: Proponerme algo?, no sé de que pueda ser pero dime.

H: Sakura…aún te gusta Sasuke?

S: Hinata…yo..no me gustaría hablar de eso.

H: Por favor contéstame, es para algo importante.

S: Pues, de cierta manera…le sigo queriendo, pero ya aprendí que él y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos

H: No digas eso…

S: Es la realidad y aunque no me guste debo aceptarlo y continuar con mi vida; no te negaré a ti que eres mi amiga que me hubiera gustado que lo mío con Sasuke durara mucho más, pero asi no fueron las cosas.

H: Si…pero, tal vez todavía tengas una oportunidad con Sasuke-san.

S: No creo Hinata, eso ya se terminó.

H: Y si no?

S: Que quieres decir?

H: Si, ¿por qué crees que Sasuke no ha vuelto a tener novia?

S: No sé, es muy difícil que Sasuke se interese en alguien…lo último que supe respecto a eso fue una chica llamada Sara, dicen que la vieron con Sasuke…pero al parecer ella no se quedo mucho tiempo y creo que no paso nada más.

H: Bueno,pero..tal vez una de las razones es que...bueno…quizás te extrañe.

S: Yo no creo eso

H: Anda Sakura-chan, deberías intentarlo, tal vez vuelvas con él y si no, no perderías nada.

S: Es cierto, pero no sé, tengo miedo de que Sasuke me rechaze.

H: Yo sentía lo mismo con Naruto-kun cada vez que trataba de hablar con é y…resultó que fue el quien me confesó su amor.

S: Está bien Hinata, mañana hablare con Sasuke.

Hinata salió de casa de Sakura feliz, ya que si Sasuke no se alejaba de Naruto, Sakura haría que lo dejara en paz. Obviamente a Hinata no le gustaba utilizar métodos así, pero si la gente no entendía habría que hacerla entrar en razón de alguna forma.

Hinata llegó muy tarde a su casa y esperaba encontrar a Neji despierto y esperandola, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando entró a la mansión Hyuuga y encontró todo oscuro y silencioso.

H: "_Que extraño,pensé que Neji-oniisan estría esperandome"_

Y se dirigió a su habitación, entró y se dio un baño antes de irse a dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se dirigía muy temprano a buscar a Sasuke para hablar con él impulsada por lo que había dicho Hinata la Noche anterior.

Llegó a su departamento y tocó la puerta. Sasuke abrió la puerta, al verla ahí parada, le miró con desprecio y le dijo:

S: Tú…¿Qué haces aquí?

Sak: Yo…quería…hablar contigo

S: Hablar?, yo ya no tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

Sak: Pero…yo

S: Ah, está bien, pasa y te escucharé,pero será la última vez que me buscas.

S: Yo…esta bien(bajando la cabeza y entrando al departamento)

Ya adentro Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

S: Y que quieres?

Sak: Yo..venía a…yo…

S: Hablar rápido si, tengp cosas importantes que hacer.

Sak: Bien Sasuke, es que yo venía a…venía,bueno, tu sabes…lo que paso entre nosotros y yo quería…bueno…

S: NO Sakura! Ya sé hacia donde va esto y no!, no quiero, sabes que lo nuestro fue un error que no se va a volver a repetir

Sakura estaba sollozando frente a Sasuke, no pudo más y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando.

Sak: Sasuke…perdona…yo…ya me voy.

Y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse le dijo a Sasuke entre sollozos y lágrimas

Sak: Gracias…por…tu tiempo.

Y salió corriendo y llorando por el pasillo.

Sasuke se quedó un momento reflexionando un poco sobre la reacción de Sakura.

S: _"Y qué tal si…él reacciona igual que yo?No!No quiero que eso pase…él…ojala me correspondiera"_

Sakura se encontraba llorando bajo un árbol cuando sintió la presencia de alguien delante de ella.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Naruto quien estaba observandola, se levantó, camino hacia él y se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

Naruto la abrazó para consolarla, justo en ese momento Hinata iba pasando por ahí y vio toda la escena(en realidad solo vio a Naruto abrazando a Sakura) así que decidió no "interrumpir" y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar Neji la vio entrar, Hinata no se detuvo hasta que estuvo sola en su cuarto, ya adentro soltó a llorar.

H:¿Porqué?, ¿porqué ella? Si me dijo que ya no significaba nada…

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Neji a ver qué le ocurría a su prima.

N: Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hinata volteó levemente hacia donde se encontraba Neji y trato de hablar pero no podía articular palabra alguna

H: Y-yo…-y unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas.

N: ¿Qué tiene Hinata-sama?, ¿por qué llora?

H: Y-yo..es que…Nar…-y no pudo continuar más.

N: Sí, tenía que ser ese Naruto, le dije que no le convenía

H: P-pero..es que yo…,porqué Neji-oniisan?,me dijo que ella…no…y…- y sus sollozos le impidieron el continuar

N: No comprendo mucho, pero al parecer creo que tendré que golpear a Naruto…-

H(sonríe un poco al esuchar el comentario de su primo): N-no…no es nada que yo no pueda resolver…pero si necesit ayuda te lo diré.

* * *

Bueno decidí dejarle hasta aquí porque ya mero llego a donde me quede sin imaginacion(R) XD, y estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos más largos...bueeno me voi, Hasta la proxima C:

Reviews?


End file.
